In our modern communication age, business entities and consumers are storing an ever increasing amount of digitized data. For example, many entities are in the process of digitizing their business records and/or other business or non-business related data. Similarly, web based service providers generally engage in transactions that are primarily digital in nature. Thus, techniques and mechanisms that facilitate efficient and cost effective storage of vast amounts of digital data are being implemented.